According to a known movable grille shutter for a vehicle, in order to prevent poor combustion or a decrease in a combustion efficiency caused by an overcooled radiator within an engine room, an engine, a transmission or the like, a grille opening portion through which ambient air is taken in is operated to be opened or closed. For example, such grille shutter includes a supporting shaft which supports a plurality of fins and is provided at a base frame so as to be freely rotatable in such a way that the fins are connected to each other by an interlocking arm, and the interlocking arm is connected to a link mechanism that is configured by a driving arm, formed so as to include a long through hole, and a pin arranged so as to be inserted into the long through hole. In this configuration, the driving arm is rotated by a driving source such as an actuator in order to operate the fins so as to open or close the grille opening portion (for example a movable grille shutter disclosed in JP58-139519U).
According to the known movable grille shutter for a vehicle disclosed in JP58-139519U, however, the supporting shafts, which are arranged on left and right sides of the vehicle respectively across the driving source, are arranged in such a way that axes of the supporting shafts are coaxial with each other, that is, the axes do not intersect each other. In case that the known movable grille shutter disclosed in JP58-139519U is mounted on a vehicle whose front portion includes a curved surface, a dead space is provided between the fins and the curved surface, which may decrease a flexibility in mounting the movable grille shutter on the vehicle. This may restrict a consideration for an aerodynamic performance of the vehicle at a design phase of a vehicle body.
A need thus exists for a movable grille shutter for a vehicle, which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.